


A Looney Tunes Christmas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Mike Lu & Og
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Daffy Duck is the owner of the Lucky Duck Mega Store, and it's around time for Christmas, but he's acting like a Grinch this time of year, much to everyone's dismay. Mike then decides he needs a good scare to put him in the happy holiday spirit, so she contacts her Aunt Penelope from the Ghost Zone for help along with Lu and Og.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Cartoon Network City and it was snowing outside as it was getting closer to the holiday season and many were in joy and anticipation of the holidays, except for maybe a rather Scrooge of a duck who was known as Daffy while everyone else was in a good mood outside of the store he owned.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Duck." Cindy greeted the black duck.

"Bah, humbug!" Daffy scoffed.

"Hmph..." Cindy glared at Daffy slightly. "What's got his feathers in a twist?"

A penguin who looked quite sad came up to Daffy and rubbed his stomach to show that he was starving and wanted food.

"What do I look like, an ATM?" Daffy sneered to the penguin. "Jeez, why is it that around the holidays, everyone thinks that they can hit the businessman?!"

The penguin just had ice cubes as tears running down his face.

"Hey, Doc!" A familiar gray rabbit with a hat and scarf soon appeared right beside Daffy. "That's no way to treat those less fortunate! Where's your sense of holiday spirit?"

"WHO ASKED YOU TO BUTT IN, LONG EARS?!" Daffy glared at Bugs before storming off inside of the store.

Bugs glared at the duck and pulled out some coins and gave it to the penguin. A pig girl, Bubbles, Jessie, and Autumn were singing Christmas carols.

"Happy Holidays, Mr. Duck," Jessie smiled. "We're collecting donations for needy families."

"Well, that's an interesting spin on trespassing, pandering, and illegal solicitation," Daffy rolled his eyes. "SCRAM BEFORE I SEND YOU ALL TO ELF PRISON!"

'But what about the needy families?' Autumn asked.

"I said scram, you little brat!" Daffy glared at her.

"That's not very nice, Mr. Duck." Bubbles pouted.

"Scram, or I'll have to send my security after ya!" Daffy snapped before he saw their can which had money in it which made him grin and took it away from them while shaking it. "Now that's the kinda holiday jingle I like to hear."

"That's ours!" Jessie told Daffy.

"It's mine now, you little brats," Daffy replied. "Now, go on and get out, go make a snowman or somethin'."

"Come on, let's go." The pig girl told Jessie softly.

"We can't let him get away with this, Priscilla!" Jessie told their new friend.

"He's a thief, and I don't like thieves," Bubbles added. "They are really selfish."

Autumn then pulled out her whistle and blew it.

"Let's see how much those little brats made," Daffy said as he took a look inside of the can. "Not very much. Oh, well, it's mine now."

Jo was soon rushing over toward the store while jogging. "Hey, Autumn, I was in the middle of a quick jog to send the mail over the world for Sue, what's up?"

Autumn pointed toward Daffy.

"What about him?" Jo asked.

"He stole the money that we were gonna use to donate to needy families." Jessie told the jockette.

"What?!" Jo asked.

Autumn nodded to her big sister.

"Excuse me for one moment, I think it's time have a little roast duck." Jo said before walking over to the greedy duck.

"Hmm... It may not be enough, but maybe I can still buy something." Daffy said as he peeked in through the hole of the can.

"Hey, you!" Jo glared.

"What now?" Daffy glared back.

"Give that money back, now!" Jo demanded.

"Nuh-uh," Daffy replied. "Finder's keeprs, Loser's weepers."

"I've always wanted to try roast duck." Jo smirked as she grabbed a hold of Daffy by the neck.

"I can't breathe!" Daffy gagged. "I think that my face is turning blue!"

Jo soon pulled onto Daffy like he was made of rubber and then flung him into the store against the automatic doors and made the bucket fly into the store, go against a cash register with some money, and it soon flung back outside.

"Thank you for watching my bucket, Mr. Duck!" Priscilla smiled as she took the money bucket and skipped off with it.

"Well, that's that." Jo smirked as she dusted her hands clean.

Autumn took Jo's hand.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go home and see if dinner's ready." Jo told her little sister while taking her home.

"Security! Security!" Daffy yelled out. "I've been robbed! SECURITY, GET OVER HERE AND STEP ON IT!"

Ralph was sitting on the Red Guy's lap as the Red Guy was dressed as Santa again.

"SECURITY!" Daffy yelled out.

"Duh, I'm coming, boss, I'm coming!" Ralph called back.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot randomly ran by Ralph and made him slip on the wet floor as someone was mopping it. Ralph ran into Daffy then crashed into the carts. Yogi Bear, who was the cashier, checked out Angelia Hill, both of them winced at the crash.

"Ah, look at that, the last pair!" Kathy smirked to Angelia as she took a box of latex gloves before adding them to her cart and walked off while humming Jingle Bells since her rival was defeated this holiday shopping season yet again.

"Where'd ya go, Boss?" Ralph asked as he looked around before looking at the bottom of his shoe to see that Daffy was squashed like chewing gum. "Ah, there ya is!"

"Note to self: chose words carefully when berating the security guy!" Daffy grunted to himself.

"I got ya, Boss!" Ralph told Daffy while peeling him off of his shoe with a candy cane.

Daffy rolled down the ground, looking dazed and confused he, then shook his head and looked at the security guard who always chased after the Warners Brothers, and the Warner Sister. Ralph hid the candy cane behind his back, smiling sheepishly and waved, before then running off.

Daffy dusted himself clean and soon whistled for his segway and soon went to ride on it through the store while people were doing last minute Christmas shopping. 'Attention, everybody!' he announced on a megaphone while passing by his employees and customers. 'It's the busiest day of the year!'

Wile E. Coyote looked hungrily up to a vending machine and soon put in a dollar so that he could buy himself a snack.

"No eating on the job, Coyote." Daffy warned as he took away the dollar.

Wile E. Had his tongue stuck to the machine, he tried to pull it out, but it caused him to be inside of the machine.

Huckleberry Hound was on the ladder by the tree, yawning and falling asleep.

'WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE, HOUND!' Daffy yelled at the blue dog through the megaphone. 'What do you think this is, a holiday?'

Marvin sighed sadly as he was changing prices on dolls while looking up at a model solar system and couldn't help but stare at the fourth planet from the sun which was his home: Mars. "Home sweet home," The Martian sulked to himself. "Oh, how I miss you during the holidays."

"Stop daydreaming, Space Boy." Daffy scoffed.

Marvin accidentally shot his laser at a teddy bear, exploding it, made a 50% off sign say 500% off and even zapped Daffy.

"And triple the price on everything..." Daffy dazily told Marvin while he had nearly been burnt to a crisp. "Parents are suckers this time of year!"

Penelope Pussycat was trying on a new perfume, and of course, it attracted the familiar skunk, known as Pepe Le Pew.

"That's a good sample of ours, ma'am." Anne Maria smiled to the black and white cat.

Penelope smiled back as she then decided to try it on. The black and white female cat then squirted herself with the perfume.

Pepe soon sniffed her and dashed toward her while holding her while looking in love. "You 'ave no need for zhe perfume, my Christmas keety~... You smell of zhe sveetest garden in zhe bloom of Spring~" he then kissed her plenty of times on the muzzle.

"Hey, Casanova, that's not what I meant when I said 'woo the customers'," Daffy deadpanned to the skunk. "Watch the master," he then spun around the female cat. "Take my advice, Tuna Breath! Buy a quart of the expensive stuff, and gargle with it!"

Penelope punched him in the face and the greedy duck landed in the ladie's wear and he accidently wore a dress.

"I know, my sweet, but you are new, no?" Pepe flirted with Daffy because he thought that he was a girl.

In the Toy Assembling Department, Speedy Gonzales was making the toys while Pixie, Dixie, and Jerry were watching.

"Wow, your cousin Speedy is really fast, Jerry." Pixie commented.

Jerry smiled and nodded to the gray mice he was good friends with.

"Speedy, do you have that doll I asked for?" Ellody asked the fastest mouse in all of Mexico.

"Si, senorita, it's right here." Speedy smiled as he handed her a gift wrapped box.

"Oh, muchos gracias..." Ellody smiled back.

Daffy soon zipped by them.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Senor Duck, or like we say back home 'Feliz Navidad'." Ellody told Daffy.

"Tonto." Speedy and Ellody muttered together.

"What did you call me?" Daffy glared at the mouse and genius as he came back from overhearing that.

"Uh... Tonto, it means, uh, 'genius' in Spanish." Speedy smiled nervously.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'm the biggest tonto in the world!" Daffy replied before speeding off.

"He said it, not us." Ellody whispered to Jerry, Pixie, and Dixie.

"Oh, I cannot wait for our Christmas Family Get Together, Jerry," Speedy smiled to his cousin. "It's going to be so much fun, especially with Senors Pixie and Dixie's family going to also join us."

"It's going to be the best Christmas ever." Pixie replied.

Jerry nodded silently as always.

"So, Jerry, how's Tom?" Ellody asked the silent brown mouse.

Jerry just rolled his eyes at the mention of Tom who he had an ongoing rivalry with.

"Well, hopefully Tom and Mr. Jinks can leave us alone for the holidays." Pixie said.

Jerry wiped his forehead with a sigh of relief.

"Also your sister's coming with her kid," Dixie said to Jerry which made him gulp. "Uh... You did remember, didn't you?"

Jerry gulped nervously as he forgot all about his sister coming over.

"Oh, I didn't know that you had a sister, Jerry?" Ellody said to the silent brown mouse.

"Her name is Mariana," Speedy explained. "Jerry doesn't see her so much, unlike his nephew, Nibbles."

Jerry nodded to Ellody to prove that that was true.

"I hope you don't mind about me meeting your family." Ellody said to Jerry.

Jerry smiled and shook his head as he was allowed her to see his family.

"Finally, a little respect, now where did my assistant manager run off to?" Daffy said to himself before pulling out a megaphone. "Oh, Mr. Assistant Manager? Move your lazy bones!"

"A-A-Assistant manager Porky Pig r-r-reporting for d-d-d-d-d-for service, sir." Porky saluted as he ran behind Daffy only to slip on a cloth in the floor and bounce off of the floor.

"Good job, Twinkle Hooves." Daffy deadpanned.

Porky landed on the skateboard and rode off, passing down the escalator and went past Jude and Bridgette who were shopping together.

"Rad skate moves, Pig Dude!" Jude praised.

"Porky, are you okay?" Bridgette asked the pig.

"Oh, Mr. Assistant Manager!" Daffy called out as he rode the escalator. "Your boss wants to see you this instant!"

"Come on, dude, you can do it!" Jude smiled as he put Porky on another skateboard to make him go toward Daffy.

"Jude, no!" Bridgette cried out, but it was too late, Porky was already skating towards Daffy.

Both of them fell off the floor and landed on top of a sale sign, but Daffy landed on the star of the tree, then screamed and jumped back into the sign and it got ripped apart. Both of them fell again, Porky landed on the stocking and Daffy was inside the present like a Jack-in-the-Box and destroyed the tree.

Mike was eating a candy cane with Ling-Ling on her shoulder and pushed a cart with lots of stuff. "What's up, Doc?" she then smirked. "Care for a candy cane?"

"Stop snacking on store merchandise, Mister, or I'll see to it that you're arrested for stealing!" Daffy snapped as he took the candy cane from Mike and spit all over her.

Mike then yanked his tie and used it to dry her face and Ling-Ling before letting go. "You might wanna ease up on the S words until you work through that little spitting problem of yours."

"M-M-Maybe you should see a speech th-th-th-th-th-specialist." Porky added as he hung from the stocking.

"And you are demoted to assistant assistant manager!" Daffy glared.

This caused Porky to sigh sadly.

"And you are messing with the wrong duck, Mister!" Daffy glared at Mike.

"Fine then," Mike replied. 'Come on, Ling-Ling, let's take our last minute shopping list elsewhere."

"Hai, Mike-san." Ling-Ling replied before looking over at Daffy to flip him off, and then jumped back onto Mike's shoulder.

"Come here, buddy." Mike smiled to her battle monster as she took out her shopping list which reached and spread to the floor.

"Just exactly who are you buying all of that stuff for?" Daffy asked Mike.

"Just for very good friends and family." Mike replied.

"The kid's got the right idea." Bugs agreed with Mike.

"I've never liked families, but I do love money," Daffy rolled his eyes. "So shop 'til you drop, and don't forget to pay for the candy canes!"

Lu and Og soon came to join Mike, but they didn't have actual money and had crabs and pigs which were considered currency on their home island.

"What is that?!" Daffy asked the native children.

"Our island money, sir." Og replied.

"You call this money?!" Daffy glared.

"Mm-hmm..." Og smiled and nodded. "Sometimes we get a discount in fish bones."

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!" Daffy snapped.

"But we want to purchase gifts for our loved ones for the winter holiday Mike tells us is full of magic like when she was a kid in New York." Og replied.

"Let me handle this, guys," Mike told Lu and Og before turning back to Daffy. "Hey, Duck, before I finish my last purchase, I need your second opinion on these items."

"I don't have time." Daffy told her.

"I've got these earmuffs for Princess Clara, and these ski goggles for Xandir, oh, how about this matching fairy dress costume for Toot that's just her size, and also this pacifier for Baby Leah, not to mention this bowling ball for Spanky and Captain Hero's guy's night with Xandir?" Mike listed as she shoved the items against Daffy which made him fall over in pain.

"Okay... Fun's over..." Daffy muffled before he tossed aside the bowling ball. "You... You! Customer or no customer, get out of my sight, now, now, NOW!"

"For shame, for shame," Bugs scolded Daffy. "Has your holiday spirit flown South for the winter?"

"In case you haven't noticed..." Daffy replied softly at first before he ripped up the dress while getting rid of the goggles and earmuffs. "I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!"

"Ya don't say," Bugs smirked like Nicholas Cage. "Well, Bah, Humduck!"

Daffy glared at first before smiling. "Bah, Humduck? I like that... Bah, Humduck."

A young teenage blonde girl came to the store with a plate of freshly baked cookies. "Daffy, I'd be careful if I were you," she then warned the mean black duck. "Bad things happen to people who mess with Christmas."

"Oh, yeah?" Daffy scoffed. "Like what?"

"Well, if they're really bad, and I think you fit the bill, they get visited by the Ghosts of Christmas." Bugs eerily told Daffy.

Daffy shivered at first before he glared at the gray bunny. "I'm not afraid of ghosts, in fact, I'm not afraid of anything."

"What about low corporate productions?" Mike smirked.

"Oh, you're so funny," Daffy scoffed to Mike before zipping off. "But still I say, 'Bah, Humduck!'."

The blonde teen girl looked at him before going to the others with a smile. "Fresh cookies?" she then offered. "Granny made them especially nice for nice folk on Christmas. I managed to save some while that nasty cat was trying to get Tweety again."

"Your granny makes the best cookies ever," Mike smiled to her. "What kind are they?"

"Sugar and ginger mostly." The blonde girl smiled.

"Thanks, Ida, you're the best," Mike smiled back as she grabbed a couple of cookies and ate them. "Mm... Delicious."

"Glad you like them so much, Mike." Ida smiled.

Daffy just rolled his eyes and pressed the wrong button and set him backwards and landed in the Garden Center and was electricuted, then fell on the ground, looking dazed.

"My flowers!" Daisy Davis yelled out as she was in the Garden Center because of course she was.

"Serves that duck right," Lu scoffed. "I should have his head for treating the princess like that."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Princess, but you might actually have a point," Mike said to the island girl. "Daffy's been such a humbug."

"Or in his case a 'Humduck'." Og commented.

"Ooh, if there was only some way we could scare him into having the holiday spirit." Lu glared in determination.

"Well, Lu, there was a classic Christmas book when I was growing up with such an idea called A Christmas Carol," Mike told her. "This really rich dude named Ebeneezer Scrooge hated Christmas more than anything and was even cruel to his employer, Bob Cratchit, and nearly made him work on Christmas Day away from his poor and hungry family, so four ghosts visited him, like his old business partner, Jacob Marley, and the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future."

"So, what do we do?" Lu asked. "Dress up as ghosts and scare the crap out of him?"

"Hmm..." Og hummed in thought as he plucked his nose ring. "Old Queeks often summons ghosts of our ancestors if we misbehave."

"But those were our ancestors," Lu reminded her cousin. "It's not like he can summon actual ghosts."

"You never know..." Og replied.

"Aw, great, I thought I was missing that old grouch." Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

They soon left the Mall and they went up a hill together to meet the Albonquetine Island elder. Old Queeks was inside of his cave, sleeping as usual. Mike, Lu, and Og poked their heads out as they saw the old man in his hammock.

"Why does it smell like old people here?" Ling-Ling complained.

"Hey, Queeks!" Mike called out as loud as she could.

Old Queeks shook a little and soon fell out of his hammock. "What? What?" he then spotted the usual trio. "Oh, it's you all... What do you want?"

"Mike wants to teach a duck a lesson like in a story she heard from New York." Lu told Old Queeks.

"It's always the city with you." Old Queeks muttered to Mike.

"You dare disrespect Mike-san?" Ling-Ling glared to the elder of the Albonquetine Island. "Ling-Ling will kill you!"

"What is that thing?" Old Queeks asked about Ling-Ling.

"Ling-Ling, get down, that's just how he is." Mike told her battle monster.

"That's the ugliest dog I've ever seen." Old Queeks said about Ling-Ling.

"Anyway, can we see about ghosts visiting Daffy Duck?" Mike asked.

"Hmm... Perhaps..." Old Queeks replied. "But..."

"But what?" Og asked.

"You all will have to help the ghosts haunt the duck!" Old Queeks told them.

"Huh?" Lu asked. "And how in the heck would we do that?!"

"I have no idea, now, please, go away until next year." Old Queeks muttered before falling back asleep in his hammock.

"Now that was a waste of my time," Lu groaned. "What do we do now?"

"Like he said, we help the ghosts haunt Daffy," Mike replied. "And to help the ghosts, we should become ghosts."

"And how do we do that?" Lu asked.

Mike took out a special phone and soon contacted her Aunt Penelope for help.

"What are you doing?" Og asked.

"Calling a family member to help us." Mike replied.

"A family member?" Lu asked. "But you're an orphan!"

"I may be an orphan, Lu, but I still have family members," Mike narrowed her eyes slightly. "I mean, I never met your Great-Uncle Bernard who saved Og from a tree like you said he did."

"That's true..." Lu stared down at her feet.

"Hey, Aunt Penelope, it's your favorite niece," Mike smiled. "Say, listen, I need a favor. Can you make me and my friends into ghosts to scare a certain duck to like Christmas instead of ruining it for everyone?"

"Why sure, sweetie," Penelope replied. "I'd be more than happy than to do that for you."

"Thanks, Aunt Penelope, I knew I could count on you." Mike smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetie," Penelope replied. "Anything for my niece."

"Thanks, Aunt Penelope, you're the best." Mike said to her aunt from the Ghost Zone.

"But your friends will have to help the ghosts." Penelope reminded.

"Yes, Aunt Penelope, we understand." Mike nodded while Lu and Og tried to listen in on the phone call since Mike was agreeing to something for them without their permission.

"Come on, Og, what's she saying?" Lu demanded. "I can't hear what she's saying!"

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." Og told Lu.

"Princesses don't eavesdrop!" Lu snapped. "They just listen in case the subjects are talking about her."

Og just rolled his eyes to his cousin.

Mike soon hung up. "Okay, guys, time to be ghosts for this Bah Humduck of a Scrooge that is Daffy Duck."

"Ghosts?!" Lu yelped. "But I don't wanna die! I didn't even get to go to Prom with Manny Wanny!"

"You won't die, it's just a temporary spell to make you guys into ghosts for one night and you'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning." Mike promised.

"Phew! That's a relief," Lu calmed down now. "Who's going to be who? Oh, can I be the Ghost of Christmas Past?"

"If you want to, Lu." Mike shrugged.

"Sweet." Lu smiled.

"And Og, you can be the Ghost of Christmas Present." Mike decided.

"I guess therefore, you would be deduced as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Og assumed.

"Oh, yeah," Mike smirked. "I'll probably scare him for a bit."

"It does fit the description for the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come," Lu admitted. "You'll be perfect for it."

"Thanks, Princess." Mike replied.

"This shall be a rather invigorating experience and will sure to be a Christmas that Daffy Duck will never forget." Og added.

Meanwhile, over at the Garden Center at the store...

"Sir, now that y-y-you finished your d-d-daily in-in-inspect-abuse, c-c-could I ask for a favor?" Porky asked.

"Do I know you?" Daffy asked in a daze.

"Uh, s-s-s-sir, I'm your assistant assistant m-m-manager." Porky told Daffy while Daisy was crying about her flowers.

"Did I like you?" Daffy asked.

"Y-Y-You don't l-l-like anyone, sir." Porky replied.

Daffy soon shook his head with a glare toward Porky and looked up and down at him. "I remember you now," he then told the pig. "And you're right; I don't like you!"

"MY GARDEN!" Daisy cried out.

"Aw, shut up, it's just a stupid weed!" Daffy told her before he then looked up to see Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and her best friend Taafiete, The Princess of the Gray Puddle just staring at him. "What are you looking at? Just get back to your stupid shopping!"

"Uh, s-s-sir, I need to talk to you about s-s-s-something." Porky said to his boss as they walked along together.

"Clods." Peridot muttered as she walked away with her friends as they were finishing up Christmas shopping.

Lapis hid a snicker from Peridot's comment as they walked along.

"M-M-My daughter Priscilla r-r-really wants that Pretty Punchy Peggy doll for Christmas," Porky told his boss on the way up in the elevator. "It's all she talks about, sir. She's my only daughter and I love her so much, I w-w-would love to buy it for her, but it's too ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-I can't afford to buy it."

"Can't afford it?" Daffy replied. "Well, what if you stop eating?"

"I d-d-d-don't think that's much of a concern," Porky said to Daffy. "I-I-I can't on my salary."

"Then how do you explain the big, pink gut, Porkchop?" Daffy replied.

"Uh, I'm a pig, sir." Porky pointed out.

"You said it, not me." Daffy mumbled.

Mike, Lu, and Og snuck inside while Daffy and Porky were talking.

"O-O-Oh, sir, it's the holidays," Porky frowned as he followed Daffy inside of his office. "It's Christmas E-E-E-E-E-E-"

Daffy shut his mouth before he could finish. "Hold that thought." he smirked before slamming the door in Porky's face.

"But it's Christmas..." Porky frowned before he walked away in sadness that he wouldn't be able to make his daughter have a Merry Christmas this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Daffy sat in his office, whistling a tune and sitting in his chair, looking at the newspaper. "Hmm... Profits are good, but we can do better," he said to himself before looking over to see Penelope Spectra in her shadow form. "What do you think, hovering ghost lady?"

"I say it's time to change your attitude." Penelope replied.

Daffy then looked jaw-dropped and alarmed by her. "I-I-I-I--YIKES!" he then stammered and hid under his desk. "Do my eyes deceive me or am I being visited by a ghost?!"

"Not just any ghost," Penelope replied. "Penelope Spectra from the Ghost Zone, a wispy black ghost, but also hits of shadow powers within ghostly elements I happen to possess."

"I heard about you!" Daffy panicked. "You look to feed off misery! Please don't take my happiness!"

"What happiness?" Penelope scoffed. "You're nothing but a miserable Grinch this time of year."

"That's not true, I'm nice to everybody!" Daffy replied. "Especially to my customers!"

"Oh, yeah?" Penelope huffed. "Well, my niece has a friend named Zoey Gibson, her mother is really sick, and you wouldn't even give her any medicine!"

"I have a good reason!" Daffy defended. "I needed that money for my chair!"

"Her mother is sick! Really sick!" Penelope replied. "All you can think about is that chair?!"

"It's comfy." Daffy said.

"You deserve this!" Penelope glared. "You're worse than our current President of the United States!"

"Oh, that is so not true," Daffy replied. "I'm a lot nicer than the president we have at the White House now."

"Don't get me started on him," Penelope muttered. "I'm sorry, but this still stands. You are even worse than the Buxaplenty family in Nicktropolis."

"Hey!" Daffy glared.

"Probably even worse than Vlad Masters." Penelope continued.

Daffy glared slightly. "What's your point?"

"You'll be visited by other ghosts," Penelope smirked. "They will show you the true meaning of Christmas, and they will--Huh?"

Daffy was now trying to sneak out of his office to avoid the ghost.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Penelope soon yelled as she turned into a shadow ghost monster.

Daffy screamed and bumped into a statue of himself which it cracked and went into pieces.

"Serves you right," Penelope huffed. "And I'm just the appetizer with more ghosts on the line to haunt you for the holidays. Each more terrifying than the last! Each on a quest for your very soul! Change, Daffy, before it's too late!"

"Wait a minute," Daffy glared slightly. "This is some trick. Who put you up to this? Was it the rabbit or did my subordinates hire you to scare me into getting some dignity?"

"The Ghost Zone might be on holiday, but I never rest when my niece needs a favor." Penelope glowered.

Penelope laughed as she then disappeared from the office, leaving Daffy all alone. He was scared and shaking, and Mike, Lu, and Og were right behind him.

"What's up, Doc?" Mike greeted.

Daffy yelped and jumped to the ceiling.

"Wow, and I thought only Dawn could do that." Mike chuckled to herself.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Lu said to Daffy. "And trust me, I know ghosts, I was once haunted by my Great-Aunt Lulu, she was such a selfish old hag."

"Well, what are you guys doing here?!" Daffy glared.

"We asked a little guy with the helmet downstairs if he knew of any cheap skates, and he sent us up here." Mike replied.

"Out, out, OUT!!!" Daffy glared at the three of them. "Nobody even cares about your Cartoon Cartoon series, so disappear from everyone else's nostalgia like The X's, The Replacements, or Squirrel Boy!"

Ling-Ling popped up on Mike's shoulder, growling at the duck as yellow spikes popped out from his back.

"Oh, and take that hideous Pikachu wannabe with you." Daffy then said about Ling-Ling.

"That does it!" Ling-Ling snapped as he soon jumped up in the air and made a blue and black ball in his hands to attack Daffy with.

"Mike, control your pet!" Daffy screamed. "It's going to kill me!"

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in thought as she watched as Ling-Ling actually looked as though he could kill Daffy right then and there.

"I say your pet should," Lu agreed about the killing. "It would serve the duck right."

"Hmm..." Og hummed in thought as he wondered what his Philosophical group would do.

"Okay, Ling-Ling, scare his feathers off, but don't kill him," Mike said before looking into the fourth wall. "This is a family holiday special."

Ling-Ling nodded to his new owner and shot the shadow ball at the ceiling. Daffy yelped as that hurt and burnt his tail feathers off. Ling-Ling then landed on the floor and bowed as a random gong was sounded from nowhere.

"Come on, guys," Mike said as she picked up the battle monster and set him on her shoulder. "Let's go finish our Christmas shopping."

"Hai!" Ling-Ling nodded to Mike. "Uh, Mike... Pretty please...?"

"What?" Mike smirked.

"Pretty please can Ling-Ling check out the Sailor Moon manga?" Ling-Ling pleaded. "She only fourteen which is legal in my country."

"Well, all right, I guess you can," Mike allowed. "Don't run off too far though."

"Yes!" Ling-Ling cheered. "When can we meet Sailor Moon?"

Mike rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Mike, answer me!" Ling-Ling pouted as he went after Mike, Lu, and Og. "My Little Pony gets to meet Sailor Moon, why not us?!"

Daffy soon came down from the ceiling and the Roadrunner zipped inside with a present in his beak.

"Beep-Beep!" The Roadrunner spoke.

Daffy, once again, got scared and jumped into the ceiling again. "I told you about that sound you make!" he scolded the roadrunner. "It just plain gets on my nerves!" he then crashed from the ceiling into his desk with a piece of the ceiling still on his head. 

The Roadrunner just smirked and zipped away.

Daffy soon fell from his chair and the present slid from his desk and landed on him. "Well, looky here," The black duck smiled. "It's a Chrisstmas present, and it's from my favorite person: Me!" He jumped happily as he sat down on the floor and tore open his Christmas present and took out a gadget with a smile. "Oh, it's my very own PassMaster 7000 Smart Office Remote!" he then took out a mirror with his other hand. "Thank you, me!" he then put the mirror away as he pushed a button on the remote to crunch up his messed up desk to replace it with a brand new one.

The remote control was shaking and it said 'VISITOR' and even the door knocked. Daffy pressed a button to open the door. It was Huckleberry Hound who was starting to fall asleep.

Daffy pushed the button again which made an arm reach out and grab Huckleberry Hound and bring him forward. "What is it, Hound?" he then demanded.

Huckleberry snored as he sang 'My Darling Clementine' in his sleep. Daffy pushed the button which made an arm come down and slap Huckleberry Hound awake.

"Owch!" Huckleberry yelped before he looked around and realized that he was in his boss's office. 

"Well, what is it, you lazy blue dog?" Daffy glared impatiently.

"Well, sir, I've been working 37 triple shifts, Mr. Duck," Huckleberry began only to see that his boss was not paying attention. "Ahem?!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with." Daffy told him.

"I'm delirious, sir," Huckleberry told Daffy before stretching his eye lids. "I can't keep my eyes open!"

"Yeesh!" Daffy winced at that in disgust. "Drink Espresso, pinch yourself, JUST GET BACK TO WORK!" 

Once the button was pushed, an arm then came down to drag Huckleberry Hound out of the office.

"Oh, who does he think he--" Huckleberry glared before he soon fell asleep and snored.

Marvin came into the office. An arm grabbed him a chair and sat right in front of his boss, who was counting money. Daffy looked annoyed as he was interrupted, but soon put on a quick smile to his alien employee.

"I am so very homesick, Mr. Duck." Marvin told Daffy.

"Well, get back to work!" Daffy told the Martian.

"But it's Christmas Eve, and I miss my family," Marvin replied. "Oh, I just yearn to hang a laser garland with my laser cannon."

"Okay, I think I can arrange it." Daffy replied.

"Oh, goody, goody!" Marvin beamed and clapped his hands. "My little Marcia will be so pleased that her favorite Uncle Marvin will be home for Christmas while she's off school. I should probably tell Gazoo about this as well." 

"Bon voyage, Space Boy." Daffy smirked as he pushed the button and made a rocket launcher from the chair Marvin sat in.

Zoey was in the hallway, talking to someone. "Now, you stay out here," she told her newest friend. "I won't be in that long."

"I still don't understand why I can't just beat the crap out of him." A gruff woman's voice replied.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble again, Jasper." Zoey replied.

"You make me sick sometimes..." The woman muttered.

"Oh, come on, at least I'm giving you a place to stay, and Mom really likes you." Zoey defended.

"Whatever..." Jasper rolled her eyes. "As long as I get more of that loaf she made my first night there."

"I'm sure you've got a deal," Zoey smiled. "I'll just text Mom about that."

The two girls saw Marvin came out with a rocket launcher, screaming.

"Oh, that duck makes me so very angry!" The Martian snapped about Daffy. "Not even my Martian Queen, Tyr'ahnee would be so crass!"

"I'm going in," Zoey told the Gem. "Remember, Jasper, stay out here until I get back."

"Fine." Jasper replied.

Marvin looked nervously to the big Gem as Zoey left the two of them alone with each other.

"What are you looking at, Small Fry?" Jasper huffed to Marvin. "Were you looking at Zoey behind my back?!"

"Oh, no, sir," Marvin replied. "I didn't even know that she was with you."

"Excuse me, what did you call me?" Jasper glared.

"Uh, I apologize, I'm just passing by..." Marvin replied anxiously, and he then zipped away to get back to work.

"Wimp." Jasper chuckled.

Porky was soon on his way into his boss's office.

"Oh, hello, Porky, how's Priscilla?" Zoey smiled to the pig.

"Ah, M-M-Miss Zoey, nice to s-s-s-s-s--What a surprise." Porky smiled back.

"Have you met my new friend, Jasper?" Zoey replied as she showed the former evil Gem.

"Erm, uh, J-J-Jasper?" Porky asked. "Priscilla t-t-talks about the Crystal Gems all the time, but, isn't that one evil?"

"Well, she's rough at times, but she won't hurt you, I promise." Zoey smiled to the stuttering pig.

"Oh, he-he-he-hello there, J-J-Jasper," Porky greeted. "I'm Porky Pig."

"Red, that pig just talked." Jasper raised her eyebrows.

"Man, you really are out of this world," Zoey smiled to Jasper. "But don't worry, you'll get used to this town, I promise you that."

"If you say so..." Jasper shrugged.

"E-E-E-Excuse me, ladies, I need to talk with my b-b-boss right now." Porky told Zoey and Jasper.

"Actually, I was going to talk to him about something, but you can go ahead of me," Zoey replied. "I can wait, I'm in no hurry."

"Th-Th-This sh-should be just a minute..." Porky told Zoey before knocking the door and going into the office. "I-I-I n-n-n-need to speak with you, Mr. Duck. As assistant assistant m-m-m-manager, I feel it's my respons-respons-respons-respons--uh, duty to speak on the behalf of th-th-th-th-the other employees."

Daffy tried to push a button to get rid of him, but nothing seemed to happen. "I already 'quote, unquote', took care of the others, so if there isn't anything else..."

"Uh, w-w-well, sir," Porky said nervously as Daffy kept trying to push his button. "I would like to take tomorrow off, so I can spend Christmas Day with my d-d-daughter, Priscilla. A-A-Also, my nephews will be coming to get away from the B-B-Big Bad Wind-Up Wolf."

"Hmm..." Daffy hummed in thought.

"Please, sir?" Porky begged.

"What is it with you and your daughter?" Daffy scoffed. "You act like you're her father or something!"

"Sh-She's my little girl, sir," Porky frowned. "And well... With her mother gone, I-I'm the only close family she has. Uh, please, sir? Just show a little Christmas spirit..."

"Why, I'd like to, Pig," Daffy smiled at first before hoisting himself off of the desk before walking Porky out the door. "I really would, but how would it look to the other employees? You can't always be thinking of yourself!" he then kicked Porky right out of the door. "Now quit your sniffling and go assistant assistant manage something! We still have last minute shoppers to exploit!"

"Hi, Porky, is there something the matter?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Porky sighed. "You can go in now."

Zoey frowned to him and soon came in. "Uh, Mr. Duck?"

"What now?" Daffy complained.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me," Zoey replied. "You see, my mom's sick, really sick, and I was hoping if you could get the medicine that you promised me that you would get?"

"Medicine, huh?" Daffy asked.

"Yes, so, I was wondering if you could help me," Zoey nodded. "I really need it for my mom."

Daffy rolled his eyes. "I dunno, little girl, I am quite busy."

"Being a rich and greedy duck?" Zoey glared. "Even Scrooge McDuck has a heart for Huey, Dewey, and Louie!"

"Listen, kid, I don't have time to get your mom that medicine," Daffy replied. "She's probably just got a cold or something."

"Listen, Mr. Duck, I hate to do this, but my friend is out in the hallway and she really likes my mom too." Zoey said.'

"Oh, your friend, huh?" Daffy asked.

"Come on in, Jasper." Zoey called out.

Jasper soon came inside and crossed her arms while glaring to Daffy.

"Gah!" Daffy gulped and hid underneath his desk. "Please don't let your friend hurt me."

"Too late, I already made up my mind!" Jasper grinned darkly as she leaned over the desk and reached out for Daffy.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you, I'll help you," Daffy trembled. "Just don't hurt me!"

"Jasper, you didn't have to do that." Zoey told the formerly evil Gem.

"I wanted to." Jasper smirked before dropping Daffy into his desk.

"Anyway, thank you, Daffy," Zoey smiled. "This will be a great Christmas after all since Mom just loves the holidays."

"Y-Y-Yes, that's true," Daffy admitted. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I want you to change your attitude before you end up as a roast duck," Zoey warned before leaving with Jasper. "Come on, Jasper, let's go see Mom."

Jasper nodded and then left with the indie chick.

Later on at the Mall, everyone was working extra hard since Christmas shopping would almost be over and it would be the 25th before they knew it. Daffy's only concern seemed to be about getting all the money he could for the holiday season. Daffy was getting more greedy than Mr. Krabs and that was saying something, he was throwing the money into the air that was in his office. Jerry frowned and shook his head as he watched his poor cousin Speedy nearly to death.

"Poor Speedy," Pixie frowned. "I wish that there was something we could do, Dixie."

"Same here, Pixie." Dixie agreed.

Jerry nodded in agreement with Pixie and Dixie, as of course, he never spoke a word, much like Tom.

The workers were grabbing the Darbie dolls and Wile E. was marking it down on the clipboard and one of them accidentally grabbed him, thinking he was a toy. The employees worked extra hard since Daffy made them as there were so much sales going on since it was close to the Christmas holiday.

"Who needs a White Christmas when you can have a green one instead?" Daffy laughed as he threw more money in the air.

There was soon a whistle blown.

"Whoa!" Daffy smiled as he checked his wristwatch. "Time flies when you're rich!" he then slid down the money slide and pushed a button to keep his money in a safe place, and replaced his Newton balls with a speaker. "It's a good thing I don't pay overtime," he smirked before pushing the button at the top of the speaker. "Attention, Lucky Duck shoppers, for your convenience, our store will reopen at 5:00 AM on Christmas morning, and will remain open 'til midnight! You owe your thanks to the Lucky Duck employees who live to serve me! Uh, you."

"Are you serious?!" Dixie asked. "Then Speedy won't be able to stay for Christmas dinner!"

Jerry frowned as he wouldn't be able to spend Christmas with his cousin.

Later on, it was soon 6:00, and that meant that everyone could go home, though they were unhappy about more work with no time off.

"Hey, Dumb Muscle, don't forget to punch out." Daffy told Ralph through the intercom.

"Duh, I'll punch youse out!" Ralph glared as he then punched his hand through the intercom which punched Daffy's beak off with feathers in his fist.

"I asked for that." Daffy mumbled.

Everyone soon left the store to go home for only seven hours.

"M-Merry Christmas, Mr. Duck, s-s-see you in a few hours." Porky said as he shut the door as it began to snow while he walked off.

A taxi cab soon drove by and dropped off three identical pig brothers, each in their own color coordinated coats of red, pink, and aqua.

"B-B-Boys, y-y-y-you came e-e-e-e-e-e--you're arrived already." Porky said to his nephews.

"That's right, Uncle Porky." The first pig replied.

"We got you some gifts." The second pig added.

"We are so excited about spending time with you." The third pig concluded.

"Oh, h-h-how sweet, um, let's get home to your cousin, Priscilla." Porky smiled to his nephews.

The three little pigs smiled back and went to join their uncle to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Daffy was walking with his briefcase until lightning struck which made the lights go out. 

"Three more ghosts..." Penelope's voice haunted the black duck. "Three more ghosts..."

Daffy looked around nervously as he went out from his office, looking around nervously, unknowing that Mike popped out from underneath the desk. Daffy turned and yelped once he saw Mike.

"Boo." Mike taunted.

Daffy yelped and soon crashed through the ceiling again before crashing down on the floor and his briefcase landed on him. 

"Betcha thought I was--" Mike began.

"Why are you still here?!" Daffy glared at her.

"I'm still here because there's a huge snow drift blocking the exit." Mike informed.

Daffy's eyes widened and he then face-palmed. "That means I'm locked in here with you 'til 5:00 in the morning!"

"Look on the bright side," Mike smirked. "We can sing carols, drink hot cider, and string popcorn on the tree!"

"I thought you said there was a bright side," Daffy groaned. "You're worse than that stupid rabbit! And where are those two island savages you hang around all the time?"

"They went home." Mike replied.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Daffy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, come on, don't you want some company?" Mike asked. "What with the ghosts lurking around?"

"Oh, what is with you and this ghost thing anyway?!" Daffy scoffed. "How do you know so much?"

"Well, let's just say, like Bugs, I'm a holiday expert," Mike replied. "I love it so much that I made points on everything there is to know about it."

Daffy just waved his hand and walked away, annoyed.

"For instance, did you know that poinsettias were originally from Mexico?" Mike quizzed as she brought out the red plant associated with the winter holidays and then saw that Daffy had left her, and then suddenly came through the double doors on the other side with a turkey in her hands. "Or that Santa Claus was born in Turkey? Which of course is normally associated with Thanksgiving, and don't get me started on The Santa Pups--"

"STOP!" Daffy glared as he brought out an ax which scared away the turkey. "Say one more word and I start splitting hairs!"

Mike just zipped her lips and Daffy tossed the axe away. 

"I'm going to lock myself in my office for the rest of the night, rolling around in my money," Daffy told Mike before slamming the door in her face. "Don't anyone pass you that floats or says 'boo'."

"Boo," Mike rolled her eyes with a giggle. "All right, Aunt Penelope, show this duck what you got."

"No problem, my dear, now, are you ready?" Penelope smiled. "I've got your friends, Lu and Og ready."

"You bet I am." Mike nodded to her paternal aunt.

"All right, places, everyone, places." Penelope told the trio who were good friends despite the culture clash.

Mike, Lu, and Og nodded to Penelope and soon went to get ready to haunt Daffy with the help of some other ghosts.

"Are you ready?" Penelope asked.

"Uh-huh." Lu replied.

"All right, kids, let's get this show on the road." Penelope smirked.

"Are you guys ready? "Mike asked her best friends.

"Ready." Lu and Og replied.

"And... Break!" Mike told Lu and Og so that they could start.

"Ooh, Santy Claus originated from Turkey... Poinsettias... Santa Pups..." Daffy scoffed as he came into his vault before he grabbed a hold of the door and spun it open so that he could swim in his money, and shut the door behind him. He got into his pajamas and then sealed the door shut with a blow torch so that no one could get in.

However, a glowing aura came into the room to show two ghosts had arrived, though technically three since two of them were an old lady with her pet canary. Lu was one of them, wearing a flowing white gown and had a crown on her head.

"That ghost kinda looks like Ida's grandmother." Mike commented as she was watching this through a mirror that Penelope gave her.

"A silver-haired sanitarian, a sparrow, and a bratty princess wannabe," Daffy scoffed at the ghosts. "Hmm... How scary convincingly."

"You've been a bad, bad birdie!" The canary scolded as his owner than whacked him on the head with her candy cane.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Bub!" Lu added.

"Very ashamed!" The ghost old lady added.

"Oh, please, is that the best you got?" Daffy scoffed.

The ghost lady then hit him harder on the head with her candy cane over and over, even when he ran away to avoid the pain.

"Whoa, there, Silver Fox Mama!" Daffy told her.

"Ooh, my turn," Lu begged. "I wanna hit him so badly!"

"Be careful, my dear." The old lady ghost allowed.

Lu smirked as she took the candy cane and then took her turn to hit Daffy in the head and laughed out of enjoyment. "I, The Ghost Princess of Christmas Past, command you, to say 'owch'." she then smirked.

"Owch!" Daffy groaned. "Cut it out, you ghost princess wannabe!"

"Enough of that anyway," The old lady ghost glared as she grabbed Daffy by the beak. "It's time for you to excel in your rights, Mr. Duck, starting from the beginning!"

"Wet's take a stwoll, down Memowy Wane." The canary added.

"What if I refuse?" Daffy smirked.

The old lady hit Daffy with the candy cane again, leaving Daffy a big bump on his head.

"Lead on..." The black duck wearily replied.

Lu then took his hand and dragged Daffy as she went with the Ghost of Christmas Past to show a much younger Daffy.

"The Lucky Duck Orphanage?" Daffy asked out of shock. "This is my unhappy childhood! A-A-A-Am I a ghost too?"

"No, you're not, but you're working on it, bub." Lu warned.

"What she said!" The canary smirked.

They soon came to the window of the orphanage. There were cute little ducklings who were by their cots and packing up their suitcases.

"Okay, little ones, it's time to meet your respective parents," The caretaker told the orphan ducklings. "So be on your best behavior."

"Oh, oh, pick me!" Young Daffy piped up. "My name is Daffy, I'm special and colorful!"

The yellow male duckling smiled as he soon left the room. The black female duckling smiled as she adjusted her hair bow.

"I'm multi-talented!" Young Daffy smiled as he tap danced on the wooden floor, then took out a pair of underwear. "And I'm potty trained! Uh... For the most part... And I'm smart, I'm loving, I'm trustworthy, and I'm honest, and I'm--"

The female duckling smiled as she was then next.

"Alone..." Daffy sighed. "Just like every Christmas."

The old lady, the canary, and Lu looked upset as they were about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Daffy," The caretaker coaxed. "But at least you get to spend another year here at Lucky Duck Orphanage." she then said before shutting the door, leaving young Daffy all alone.

Daffy looked sad for his younger self.

Young Daffy sighed as he played with the ornament on his bed before looking out the window. "I don't wanna stay here... I just want a family."

Daffy touched the window, looking very upset, but The old lady, the canary, and Lu were crying their eyes out. Daffy glared at them for crying.

"Now I see why you came up with a patheticwy iconic name of youw stowe," The canary glared back at the black duck. "I can awso see how you became the nasty, sewfish, cowd-heawted, gweedy, nawcissistic, bad duck that you awe today!"

"Thanks, I think." Daffy muttered.

"But doesn't excuse you for about Porky's little daughter, and his nephews, and along with your other employees!" Lu scolded as she then hit Daffy in the head with the candy cane. "Now, what did you learn during this visit of Christmas Past?"

"That life is cruel and the only way to survive is to be a selfish as possible?" Daffy guessed only to get hit on the head again. 

"Try again!" The old lady glared.

"Before anyone gives me another swat on the noggin, I have a proposition to make." Daffy told the ghosts.

"We'we wistenin'." The canary replied.

"And it better be good, or else." Lu threatened.

"Let's say we use this time travel gimmick of yours to hit last last night's race at the track?!" Daffy suggested. "Put a boat load of money for Longshot Leapin' Larry and walk away rich?! Huh?"

The old lady ghost then whacked Daffy on the head with her candy cane once again. 

"He'll never change." Lu sighed to the old lady and her bird.

"She's wight, Gwanny." The canary agreed.

Granny didn't say anythin, she just blew Daffy into the snow and he fell right back to his office.

Daffy yelped as he fell and soon landed in his chair. "That was despicable!"

"You were great, my dear." Penelope praised Lu. 

"Yeah, but it didn't get to his head," Lu replied. "Get this, he was an orphan as a kid, and nobody wanted to adopt him!"

"That does sound a bit sad..." Mike replied. "Not everybody has a happy childhood."

"Yes, that is sad," Penelope agreed. "Also, it didn't get through to him right now, but hopefully, a visit from the Ghost of Christmas Present can change that."

"Looks like you're up, Og buddy." Mike told the island boy genius.

"Mm-hmm..." Og slowly nodded as he went to get ready.

"Excuse me, Mr. Duck, but your 2:00 AM appointment is here," Mike said as she pushed the speaker. "Two Mr. Ghosts of Christmas Present."

"Whoa, not again!" Daffy panicked. "Not so soon!"


	4. Chapter 4

The door was opened, revealing two ghosts. One of them was Og who wore the same outfit as The Ghost of Christmas Present, but instead of green, it was red. Daffy shivered and tried to hide, but was soon grabbed by his tail feathers. 

"WE'RE THE GHOSTS OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT, YA GREEDY LITTLE HOLIDAY WRECKIN' VARMINT!" Yosemite Sam snapped as he stood beside Og before slamming Daffy down on the floor. 

"Uh, that's only part of who I am," Daffy gulped nervously. "I'm actually quite complex."

"We'e supposed to take you on a little tour." Og stated.

"BUT YER SO LOWDOWN, WE'RE GONNA WALK YA FIRST!" Yosemite Sam snapped before pounding Daffy on the head.

"Thanks for making me feel special..." Daffy muttered as he now had a black eye.

Yosemite Sam grabbed the greedy duck and flew away.

"Could we stop by this house, sir?" Og asked.

"That Gibson girl's house?" Yosemite Sam replied. "Sure."

"Um, uh, the Gibson house?" Daffy asked before he couldn't go through the window at first. "Just for future reference, I'm not capable of passing through solid objects!"

"Yer just not tryin' hard enough!" Yosemite Sam scoffed. "Grab onto my robe, varmint, just don't let go!"

Daffy soon grabbed a hold of the green robe and soon became a ghost before the robe ripped in his hands and he floated in mid-air. "This is gonna hurt..." he muttered to himself before falling into a snowman in front of his store head-first and the snow fell off to reveal a fire hydrant.

"We told you not to look down," Og scolded. "Now look at what your actions caused."

"Wah!" Daffy yelped as he saw Huckleberry Hound against a lamppost, snoring while freezing. "A Houndsicle!" 

"There's a lot more to see, ya mangy varmint!" Yosemite Sam snapped at Daffy before throwing a killer snowball at him.

Daffy yelped at that before getting knocked out and he was then taken to see a certain Martian. Marvin was looking at his home planet, looking very upset, but as wishing star was shooting from the sky, he closed his eyes and tears appeared in his eyes. Yosemite Sam and Og then gestured to Daffy to pay attention to the poor homesick alien.

"Pfft," Daffy scoffed before walking away. "Cheap holiday sentiment."

"Oh, watch out for that--" Og was about to warn.

Daffy soon fell through a manhole and ended up in the sewers.

"Never mind," Og sighed. "No one ever listens to me."

At the Gibson's household, Yosemite Sam and Og phased from the bathroom and looked over at Daffy who was having trouble in the toilet.

"I normally don't like potty humor, but this is actually quite amusing." Og said to himself.

Yosemite Sam grabbed a hold of Daffy and pulled his head out.

Daffy poked his head out and then spat out toilet water like a fountain. "Pass through a toilet... The final indignity!" he then glared to the ghosts.

"Beg to differ, ya critter, the best and final indignity." Yosemite Sam replied as he flushed the toilet with Daffy inside of it.

The ghosts and duck were at Francine's bedroom as she not looking well, she was in bed, coughing.

"Oh, Mom, don't worry," Zoey cooed to her sick mother. "I'm still finding medicine for you."

"How'd I get so lucky to have a daughter like you?" Francine smiled to her daughter. 

"I'm sorry that Daddy's not with us anymore, but we will always have each other, Mom." Zoey smiled back.

"Her ma is sick and you couldn't find the time to get her medicine!" Yosemite Sam scolded Daffy.

"Shame, shame, shame." Og scolded.

"Well, I had to get that chair," Daffy defended. "It's really comfy."

Og and Yosemite Sam just glared at Daffy for his selfish desires.

"How's the Moon Café, sweetie?" Francine smiled to her daughter.

"It's going good, Mom," Zoey smiled back. "I might be getting a promotion soon."

"Oh, that's lovely, dear," Francine smiled. "I'm glad that Mr. Yuckie is treating you nicely at work as well."

Zoey smiled back at her mom and hugged her with tears in her eyes. Francine smiled and hugged Zoey back. Zoey then sang her childhood lullaby to her mother to cheer her up. Yosemite Sam and Og had tears in their eyes as they were listening to the lullaby. Og looked up to Daffy and nudged him.

"Hey!" Daffy glared. "Watch it, Nose Ring Boy!"

"You're a very greedy and selfish duck!" Og glared back. "You're worse than my cousin!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," Daffy scoffed. "Can we move on now?"

"WHY, YOU!" Yosemite Sam glared. "HOW'D YOU LIKE TO RIDE BACK TO YOUR OFFICE AT THE END OF MY FOOT?!"

"Lovely offer, but I think I'll pass." Daffy replied.

"I normally don't give in to violence, but you've forced me." Og glared before kicking Daffy away.

Og came back and saw Lu, Mike, and Penelope.

"No luck, huh?" Lu asked.

"Sadly no," Og replied. "Looks like it's up to you, Mike."

"Man, this is one stubborn duck." Mike muttered to herself.

"I think you can change his mind, sweetie." Penelope told her niece.

"Yeah, be scary too." Lu added.

"That shouldn't be a problem for me, Princess." Mike smirked.

"All right, run along now." Penelope told her tomboy niece.

"I won't let you down, Aunt Penelope." Mike promised her ghost aunt.

Daffy soon landed back in his office and straightened himself up. Unknown to him, the last is going to be scarier than the other two. Mike put her hood up as she got her cloak on, showing only her beady red eyes. Daffy looked around and groaned as he saw Christmas decorations up and there was even a tree. Bugs was singing O Christmas Tree, putting a star up.

"What are you doing here?" Daffy glared. "Where's Mike?!"

"She found a way to go home." Bugs replied.

"And why didn't you go with her?" Daffy glared at Bugs.

"I just figured that you'd want some company." Bugs replied.

Daffy groaned and looked irritated with the gray bunny. 

"You don't look too good," Bugs examined the black duck. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were beaten on the head with a candy cane, dragged through the toilet, and kicked in the tail feathers by either a size 10 boot or a usually calm and level-headed seven-year-old boy genius."

"That's not the half of it, I'm starting to crack here, Rabbit!" Daffy told the gray rabbit as he grabbed him by the scarf. "Just a few minutes ago, I saw a teenage girl wishing on a star for her sick mother to get better!"

"Does that mean you're meaning to mend your greedy ways?" Bugs asked as Daffy was beginning to have a change of heart.

"I said I felt something, not insanity!" Daffy glared.

"Well, that's a shame, because I heard the last ghosts are real a real doozy." Bugs warned.

"WAIT!" Daffy yelped. "There are other ghosts?!"

The black duck and the gray rabbit heard a noise coming from inside the office. The doors then opened up to show a wispy white aura with babbling heard from the other side. Daffy shivered nervously and bit his nails.

"Well, that's my cue," Bugs shrugged. "Have fun in the afterworld."

"No, please, don't go!" Daffy begged as he pulled him back. "Hide me, please hide me!"

"How could I possibly resist?" Bugs smirked into the fourth wall.

They soon went further into the store.

"Quick!" Bugs told Daffy as he put him into a washing machine. "In here!"

The washing machine soon shook and then dinged as it opened.

"No, in here!" Bugs told Daffy and then hid him inside of the dryer.

The dryer shook and dinged. Bugs opened the dryer Daffy's feathers were fluffy.

"Too obvious," Bugs said before he then put Daffy on a children's toy set and pushed the button to make it go. "Here."

Daffy was going with the train until his neck got caught by the lights which flung him back into the wall. 

"This is just too easy," Bugs smirked as he snacked on a candy cane before he then grabbed the bow and shot Daffy into the air like an arrow then the black duck crashed into a TV. "Over here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, lightning flashed and the lights flickered and the TV screens showed a couple of dark figures with beady red eyes.

"DUCK!" Mike's voice called out in her deep demonic voice which came with her werewolf transformation.

"Mommy." Daffy's eyes widened as he was now scared out of his wits.

The second voice laughed wickedly while making strange noises, revealing to be the Tasmanian Devil AKA Taz.

"Listen, Mr. Ghosts, I'm not sure exactly what you're after--" Daffy began.

"YOU!" Mike snapped. 

"I don't know what they're paying ya down at the Ghost Company, but whatever it is, I'll triple it!" Daffy panicked as he brought out a roll of money.

Taz grabbed the roll of money and ate it like it was food then spit it out, leaving it to little pieces.

"It's time to take you to the afterworld!" Mike told Daffy.

"Oh, no, no, thank you, I'm good." Daffy replied.

Mike and Taz ignored his protests and soon took him into the Christmas Future. They were soon outside and at a graveyard. 

"W-W-Where are we?" Daffy shivered.

"Christmas Future." Mike and Taz told the black duck.

"Try that again, and this time, with a little enunciation." Daffy replied.

"CHRISTMAS FUTURE!" Mike and Taz repeated aggressively.

Daffy yelped and soon fell back into an open grave. "Well, I don't mean to tell you your business, Muscles and Wolfy, but I think you got the wrong holiday!" he then glared up at the two of them while climbing out of the grave. "This place has a distinctly Halloweeny vibe to it!"

Zoey was heard crying and Daffy looked over to see her wearing black as she was with Jasper, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Jo with Justine, Dawn with Cassius, Mike Doran, Dakota with Sam, Anne Maria with Johnny, and Jade with Scott who were all also wearing black and bowing their heads, Mike Doran was holding Zoey close as he looked quite grim for her as a casket was being lowered into a marked grave which said 'FRANCINE BARBARA GIBSON' on it.

"Who's Francine Gibson?" Daffy asked.

"Zoey's mother who was really sick!" Mike replied.

"Oh..." Daffy said before his eyes widened. "Oh!"

"That's okay, Zoey, let it all out..." Mike D sighed in grief. "I'm so sorry she got so sick."

"Is Zoey's mom giving up her physical form?" Steven asked Garnet.

"No, Steven," Garnet replied. "Mrs. Gibson wasn't like your mother... She's gone from disease because Zoey wasn't able to afford the medicine yesterday before the stores closed for Christmas morning."

"This is so sad." Steven sulked.

Amethyst just cried and hugged Pearl who patted her back.

"I actually liked her," Jasper said. "I mean, I just don't understand why she had to die."

"It's all that stupid duck's fault!" Anne Maria huffed. "We should kill him!"

"Now, now, Anne, violence is never the answer." Johnny comforted.

"H-H-H-Hey, there, Merry Chr-Chr-Christmas..." Porky walked over with his daughter and triplet nephews.

"Merry--" The pig in red began.

"Christmas--" The pig in purple added.

"Guys." The pig in aqua concluded.

"Zoey, I'm so sorry for your mother's death," Priscilla told the indie chick. "I know how it feels to lose a mother."

"Thank you, Priscilla," Zoey replied. "It's really nice for you all to come."

"I'm not crying, you idiots," Jo sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "I just have allergies."

"I can't take it anymore!" Jasper snarled. "I'm going to tear that duck apart, piece by piece, and then tear his innards out!"

Daffy gulped in fear of this. 

Porky sniffled. "I'm afraid y-y-y-you're too late, Jasper."

Priscilla nodded and pointed to another grave which had Daffy's name on it.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Jasper, Anne Maria, and Jo replied in shock and dismay.

"Sorry, you guys," Bucky said to the group. "We know how much you all hate that duck."

"It really is a shame, but at least no one has to worry about him anymore." Barry added.

"Yeah!" Burton nodded.

"Well, there goes my blood thirst for vengeance." Jasper replied.

Daffy cringed to see that he was a dead duck.

"Poor Daffy Duck never had a family..." Porky told the others. "O-Or friends for that matter... But m-m-m-maybe now he'll always get what he wanted... Being alone with his m-m-m-money... Forever."

"Surely I did good things for others," Daffy told the Ghosts of Christmas Future. "I know I provided gains for all of my employees."

"It's a shame Mr. Duck left his store all to himself in his will." Bucky commented.

"Which of course is illegal, so it got Lucky Duck Store closed." Barry added. 

"And you and all the other employees are out of the job." Burton told their uncle.

"But now you guys can spend your Christmas all together as a family." Dawn replied.

Daffy soon groaned and face-palmed himself.

"D-D-Dawn is right," Porky smiled. "Our first C-C-Christmas all together in years..." he then sighed grimly. "Goodbye, Mr. Duck, a-a-a-as you always say 'Bah, Humduck'."

"Come on, cous." The three little pigs told Priscilla in unison.

"Please, do something!" Daffy gulped as he saw the headstone.

The wind soon blew away the bouquet of flowers at Daffy's grave.

"I don't wanna end up lonely and alone!" Daffy cried out as he shook Taz and Mike. 

Taz only responded with a loud burp in the black duck's face.

"Now that was just plain rude." Daffy rolled his eyes.

Priscilla came back with a plate of cookies. "Mr. Duck, I know everyone hates you, I never hated you, because I know how angry and sad it can be to be without a family for the holidays," she then told the grave. "So, if you're watching from up there, or down there, watching, I just want you to know that you won't be alone Christmas, because from now on, every Christmas, I'll come visit you in case you don't know what day it is, and it's the one day a year where everyone is family. I made you some cookies," she then set down the plate before walking away with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Duck."

"Ain't she cute, folks?" Mike smiled to the fourth wall.

Taz couldn't take it anymore, he started to cry his eyes out. Daffy's eyes even watered as he looked down to the plate of Christmas cookies. 

"So, how do you feel?" Mike asked Daffy.

"Now, I know I said sorry before, but now I really am," Daffy said. "Can I please have a second chance?"

Taz sniffed and looked at Mike who nodded.

"Just remember, I'll be watching you, and make sure that you do, or else this will happen to you." Mike warned before she then changed into a werewolf and roared in his face.

"GO!" Taz then grabbed a hold of Daffy and threw him out of the cemetery.

Daffy crashed into a lamppost and touched himself. "I'm alive!" he then smiled. "I'm okay! More importantly, I'm a changed duck! Soaked in the spirit of giving!" He then heard a snoring sound and he wiped off the snow as Huckleberry was still sleeping. "Thaw, Hound, thaw, Hound, thaw, Hound!"

"Huh?" Huckleberry yawned as he suddenly woke up.

"What day is it?" Daffy asked the blue dog.

"Uh... Christmas Day?" Huckleberry guessed drowsily.

"Then I haven't missed it!" Daffy smiled. "I'm giving you a raise a month off vacation in Sunny Hawaii!"

Huckleberry got really excited for the trip.

"But first, we got work to do," Daffy told Huckleberry. "Come on, it's time to save Christmas!"


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, it was 5:00 in the morning and everyone who worked at the Lucky Duck store came in to work. A golden star at the top of the holiday tree glowed which made everyone gasp in delight.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas!" Daffy smiled to the others as he wore Santa's coat and hat. "Marvin! I bought you a rocket so you can fly home for the holidays! If you travel by the speed of light, you should make it by yesterday!"

"Oh, you make me very happy!" Marvin cheered and clapped.

Daffy then went to the indie chick and the formerly evil Gem. "Zoey, I've got a gift for you."

"Ooh, what is it?" Zoey asked.

"A special gift card," Daffy smiled. "$50 on it, enough for your mother's medicine, and, buy yourself something nice, it's the holidays."

"Oh, Daffy, thank you so much, you're the best," Zoey smiled back as she then hugged the duck with a smile. "Hear that, Jasper? Mom's going to be okay!"

"Well, I'll be, I guess you aren't so bad after all, Ducky." Jasper said to Daffy.

"Uh, it's Daffy." The black duck corrected.

"Eh, whatever," Jasper shrugged. "Merry Christmas."

"Um, thanks, I think." Daffy replied.

"Come on, Jasper," Zoey smiled. "Let's go and get that medicine."

Jasper and Zoey then left the store to go get the medicine for Francine.

"You'll never be hungry again, Coyote, I'm hiring you your own personal chef: Gordon from London!" Daffy told Wile E. as he gestured to a rather stubborn teenage boy with orange hair who looked rather aggressive.

"Why am I here?" Gordon complained. "I wanna be a chef, and I have to make this coyote sandwiches, but there's one *bleep* ingredient I can't even *bleep* find! Just *bleep*!"

"Just give him his food." Daffy told the boy chef.

"All right..." Gordon muttered as he then opened the plate for him which it was a big turkey. 

Wile E. Just drooled and held up a sign that says 'Yummy'.

"Hey, Speedy, Merry Christmas!" Daffy smiled to the fastest mouse in all of Mexico as he handed him a gift. "Or as they say in your country, 'Fleas and Egg Nog'."

"It's close enough." Speedy shrugged to Pixie, Dixie, and Jerry.

A female mouse who looked like Jerry, but in a sky blue dress with darker blue shoes, and had short black hair hummed to herself as she came over with a baby carriage with a gray baby mouse with a diaper on the inside.

"Cousin Mariana, you came!" Speedy beamed.

"Cousin Speedy!" Mariana smiled as she then hugged her cousin, and then her brother. "Hello, Jerry."

Jerry smiled and waved to his sister.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," Mariana smiled as she hugged him tightly before going back to her carriage. "You remember your nephew, Nibbles."

Jerry nodded with a smile and gestured for his best friends to meet his nephew. 

"Aw, isn't he adorable, Pixie?" Dixie cooed.

"He sure is, Dixie, he has his mother's eyes." Pixie added.

Nibbles cooed and babbled while shaking his rattle to the older gray mice in front of him.

"Isn't your other nephew coming, Jerry?" Dixie asked the male brown mouse.

"He should be coming soon," Mariana smiled. "Dinky always just wants to be just like his Uncle Jerry."

Jerry nodded his head and hid an eye roll about his other nephew.

"Here I am, Uncle Jerry, didja miss me?!" A young brown mouse in a short yellow shirt soon came over with an overly excited smile. "My ride was a little late, but here I am! Say, where's Uncle Tom? Is Grandma here yet? I can't wait for her cheesecake!"

Jerry just sighed, but smiled at his other nephew and hugged him.

"I love ya too, Uncle Jerry." Dinky smiled back.

"Oh, look at Jerry, he's so excited he can't even speak!" Mariana giggled to her brother.

Pixie and Dixie smiled at Jerry's family as they were talking to Mariana. 

Daffy then went over to Porky, his daughter, and his nephews.

"And a Pretty Peggy Pudgy Princess doll for the Pretty Piggy!" Daffy smiled as he gave Priscilla the doll she had always wanted.

Priscilla gasped happily and hugged the doll with glee.

"Not just her, you too, boys," Daffy smiled as he handed presents for the three little pigs. "For Bucky, a video on good leadership skills, for Barry, a Bill Nye the Science Guy DVD collection, and for Burton, a Best Of video for Cake Boss starring Buddy Valastro."

"Thank you, Mr. Duck." The three little pigs replied.

"Also for Priscilla, the Pretty Peggy Pudgy accessories, not to mention a Pretty Peggy Pudgy Pony and Pretty Peggy Pudgy Dream House, and that's not all," Daffy continued. "I'm giving your Dad/Uncle--I mean, my new star manager and my loyal employees a raise and a paid vacation."

"Are y-y-you okay, sir?" Porky asked out of astonishment.

"I'm better than okay!" Daffy replied. "After all these years of greed and selfishness, I finally feel like a lucky duck!"

"It's a miracle, Daddy." Priscilla smiled to her father.

"Yes, dear," Porky smiled back to her. "A m-m-m-miracle."

Everyone was very cheerful and getting each other gifts. Daffy gave the penguin a new vest, Speedy, Jerry, and Dinky were dancing to the music played by Pixie and Dixie, Penelope was getting something to drink, as Pepe Le Pew was holding some mistletoe. Very shocking and surprising, Penelope actually returned the affection and kissed him on the lips.

Daffy looked around as everyone was having a good and fun time and he started to feel good about himself. "Christmas, cash bonuses, improved health coverage, I'm gonna go broke!" he then moaned.

Penelope made her shadow appear at first with glowing green eyes.

"I gotta think of a strategy to reverse the situation," Daffy pondered. "Should I steal back all the presents? Should I cut everyone's salaries? I gotta cut something!"

Priscilla soon tugged on his coat which made him look down at her. "Excuse me, sir, would you like a cookie?" she then offered.

Daffy soon picked up a cookie to see they were just like the ones in the dark future he saw with Mike and Taz which made him begin to cry.

"Merry Christmas." Bucky began.

"Uncle Daffy." Barry concluded.

"Uncle?" Daffy asked the piglets. "Well, that might be pushing it a little."

Priscilla then kissed the black duck on the cheek.

"Okay, Uncle Daffy it is." Daffy smiled.

Unknown to them, Penelope, Lu, Og, Granny, Tweety, Yosemite Sam, and Taz were watching the whole thing.

"The varmint did it." Yosemite Sam smiled.

"He sure did," Og added. "He turned himself around."

"Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come!" Taz bawled.

"Everyone, could I have your attention?" Porky called out. "I-I'd like to propose a toast to Mr. Daffy: the b-b-b-b-b-b-b--greatest boss!"

Everyone then cheered to that.

"Don't you just love the holidays?" Bugs laughed into the fourth wall before eating a candy cane.

"Say, where's Mike?" Lu asked once she noticed something missing.

"She'll be right back, sweetie," Penelope told her. "Just taking care of something first."

Mike was at the cemetery, looking at the headstones of her parents. She took a deep breath with a sigh and then put Santa hats on both of the stones. "Merry Christmas... Mom and Dad..." she then weakly told them.

The wind blew which made Mike close her eyes as the wind was blowing by her ears. "I'm trying to have the best Christmas without you guys, but you want me to be strong, and I'm trying." She then said softly.

"Mike, dear?" A familiar woman's voice asked.

Mike then turned around. "Oh, hey, Aunt Penelope."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Penelope asked.

"I'm just trying to wish my parents a Merry Christmas." Mike told her aunt.

"Aw, there, there..." Penelope coaxed. "Believe me, I miss them too, and they miss you."

Mike smiled and looked at the night sky as two stars were together, looking down was very proud of their daughter. It was a very Merry Christmas for everyone.

The End


End file.
